Breaking the Ice
by smoleren
Summary: Gray has never met anyone like Natsu that makes him feel the way he does. Natsu has liked Gray since junior high. Natsu and Gray have to figure out how to overcome jealousy and their insecurities before their new found relationship breaks apart.
1. Chapter 1: A kiss on the wrist

Natsu sat in the lunch room staring at someone two tables across from him. He was sure his friend Sting was talking to him but his words were merely noise in the background.

"Hey, are you even listening to me!?" Sting growled slapping the side of Natsu's head. Following the pinkettes, desperate glare Sting sighed.

"You're staring again idiot," he said dully.

"Wuh-" Natsu asked, finally snapping out of his daydream.

The blond rolled his eyes at his hopeless friend "why don't you just go talk to him already?"

Natsu considered his question then looked back at the raven haired second year sitting across the room. Sting wanted to know why he didn't just go up and talk to his oh so obvious crush but all you had to do was take a good look at him and then at the blue eyed beauty called Gray. Why? How about because unlike him Gray was tall, beautiful, and well-known to be one of the coolest guys in school while he was a small first year? How about because Gray was older? How about because even if he tried to approach Gray he'd probably be disregarded as a first class loser who's just another one of Gray's many admirers? Natsu felt all this inside but just ignored Sting's question. Sting knew it was pointless to pry any further and so they finished their lunch in silence.

Later that day Natsu was rushing out of school after having sloppily changed into his after school, part-time job uniform. Just as he was turning a corner finally nearing the school exit he crashed into someone and stumbled back. He scrambled up and resumed running too worried about being late to even look up at the person he had crashed into.

"Sorry!" he scram behind him.

Gray was sitting on the ground clutching his wrist he had twisted upon being ran into. He looked behind him hearing the apologetic voice and recognized the pink hair although no name came to mind. As he got up Gray noticed a metallic tag near his foot. When he picked it up the word: Natsu, was embroidered on the front and on the back it said Dragon Slayer Diner. Gray had heard of the Dragon Slayer Diner but never actually eaten there. He knew the area well enough to know where it was because a lot of Fairy Tale high schoolers went there to hang out after school. Gray felt surrounded enough at school so he made sure to avoid social gathering places like those. He had often gotten invited but always kindly rejected them or made up an excuse. Now he stood at the entrance looking into the small but spaceful diner. From the outside, it was a warm red coloured building with a few empty tables but inside the walls were orange and as the name suggested the theme was dragons. Dragons were painted on either side of the walls and so were the napkins that were distributed to all the tables. At the back of the building was the kitchen but it was open so customers were actually able to watch their meals being cooked if they sat at the counter but most customers tended to sit in groups at the booths. There seemed to be few customers inside only a group of girls he didn't recognize sipping milkshakes. Gray walked in and overheard the conversation taking place in the kitchen.

"You're lucky the evening rush hasn't started," said a husky voice coming from a spiky haired teen.

"I know, I'm sorry alright I ran all the way here my cars still being fixed," argued the other teen, Gray guessed had to be Natsu seeing he was the only pink haired person in uniform.

"I won't cover for you again, put on your name tag and get your ass in that kitchen." And with that, the spiky haired guy left to a room behind the kitchen doors.

Just as Natsu started silently cursing his co-worker he noticed someone standing at the counter. He turned to find Gray standing there eyeing him. Why was Gray at the diner he worked? He had seen people that usually hang around him often visit but never Gray himself.

"Natsu?"

Hearing his name coming from his crushes voice brought colour to Natsu's cheeks. How did Gray even know his name? He was sure up to now Gray had never even noticed him.

"Um yeah?" he croaked out.

"You dropped this earlier," Gray said shyly as he slid the silver tag over the counter towards Natsu.

Natsu picked up his name tag and saw his name embroidered onto the metal. Slowly he realized he must have run into Gray and dropped it. Oh my god. He crashed into Gray and didn't even look at him to say sorry! A horrified expression drew onto Natsu face.

"I'm so sorry I was in a rush! Are you hurt!?"

"No, no really I'm fine just happen to twist my wrist, but nothing serious," Gray explained allowing Natsu to see his wrist that unknowingly to Gray had already started bruising.

"That is not okay. Gajeel watch the kitchen for a minute!" Natsu yelled to who must have been the spiky-haired character from earlier while grabbing Gray by his other wrist and leading him to a room in the back of the building. They reached some type of storage room and Natsu rummaged around until he pulled out an ice pack from a mini fridge.

"Here, you should put ice on it to reduce swelling." Gray did as he was told honestly surprised at how worried Natsu seemed to be from such a minor injury. He realized Natsu must be feeling responsible for spraining his wrist.

"It seriously isn't that bad..."

Natsu looked back, he had gone back to look for something else.

"I still feel shitty for running into you like that."

Gray noticed the slight blush coming from Natsu's cheeks for what seemed like the second time already. Was he imaging it? Why was he hoping he wasn't? Why did he sort of like the idea that this shy pink haired boy was blushing for him? Natsu had found the first aid kit he had been searching for and pulled out an elastic bandage.

"I-I should um wrap this around y-your hand," Natsu practically whispered out showing Gray the bandage.

This time, both boys blushed going unnoticed by the other.

"Right..." Natsu felt his stomach flutter as he touched Grays skin and began wrapping the elastic around the wrist, that was cold from the ice, as gently as possible.

Gray noticed how gentle Natsu was being and didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment. All he understood was that he liked the way those tender hands felt.

"There all done you should rest it for a couple of days."

With a teasing tone, Gray said: "what you're not gonna kiss it better?"

Natsu looked up surprised and speechless. Gray felt like an idiot what was he thinking!?

"Kidding, kidding, of course, you don't have to-" before Gray finished his sentence Natsu had planted a soft kiss right in the corner of his wrist.

"Ha-ha there." Natsu quickly got up and put the first aid kit back where he found it then tried stepping out of the storage room but was stopped by a hand grabbing his own.

Gray stepped closer to Natsu and asked, "do you like me?"

Natsu was speechless he was living a nightmare. He felt totally embarrassed, why had he kissed Gray's wrist? He was obviously messing around but he couldn't help it.

"W-what are you talking about? We're both guys and-" Gray cut him off.

"So? That isn't a big deal nowadays."

"Um well-"

"You blushed when you saw me and when you said you felt bad too. And I've seen you around I didn't know your name until today but you look at me sometimes right?"

It was true sometimes Gray saw Natsu staring at him or watching him and he didn't mind it all that much. Sometimes Gray would even enjoy feeling the pinkettes eyes on him.

At this point, Natsu didn't know what to say and only stared at Gray. How could he confess to his crush right now? He had liked Gray since junior high and never felt brave enough to tell him, including right now.

"I want to try something," Gray began to lean into Natsu when the door slammed open.

Gajeel stomped in, "Natsu get your ass in that kitchen now before we both get fired, you get paid to cook not to makeout with your boyfriend lets go!"

Natsu jumped away from Gray. Had Gajeel just called Gray his boyfriend? Did it really look like they were about to kiss? Was Gray planning on kissing him? Natsu refused to believe something like that.

"I have to get to work."

"That's right so you need to order something or leave," Gajeel said to Gray.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gray left practically running out the diner.

What the hell was he thinking? He knew he was bi but never felt any emotion towards anyone. He only dated occasionally because his friends needed to double date in order to get to meet girls. So why had he wanted to rush and kiss Natsu right there? Why did he want those gentle hands to touch more of him? Gray didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted Natsu and he was almost certain Natsu must want him. He planned on seeing Natsu tomorrow and he would finish what had gotten interrupted today!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	2. Chapter 2: Finally! A kiss on the lips

_A/N:_ _I just wanted to thank my first reviewer personally and remind any current or future readers that I am eternally grateful for any type of comments or critiques. I would especially like to know where I'm lacking in progress, such as in my last chapter I felt that the events followed each other too quickly and so thats why I worked on this chapter the last three days to make it exceptionally longer. I hope any and all readers enjoy and leave any type of review. I would also appreciate suggestions for upcoming chapters! **Thank You**_

* * *

Gray had practically run out of the now more lively restaurant. He tried getting his thoughts in order while stepping out into the cool afternoon. He was about to kiss Natsu. Gray didn't know what bothered him more, the fact he attempted to kiss someone who's name he just learned that day, or that Natsu seemed so monochrome about it. Could he have maybe imagined Natsu's red stained cheeks? Maybe Natsu didn't feel anything similar to what Gray felt at all. No, he was certain he didn't just imagine it..but what if he did? He felt like a complete idiot, he rushed into it! That was his first conversation with the first year, how could he be so selfish!? Gray was suddenly immensely grateful Gajeel had interrupted them. He didn't think he would have forgiven himself for having done something so dumb. But that wouldn't have changed how he felt either. For some reason, Gray was feeling something he had never felt towards anyone else. Natsu wasn't a complete stranger he recognized his face from past school years and classes but for some reason, they had never talked before today. Gray walked home with hands in his pocket and head glaring at the ground watching his own steps. Ever since Gray was in junior high he knew he found both guys and girls attractive. Of course, at the time he was confused and didn't tell anyone but one day another boy walked up to him during class and said he thought he was cute. Gray began to explore his sexuality and as he grew older he became less confused. Today with Natsu, Gray felt just as confused as back then even though he was now old enough to know he was bisexual. Natsu made him feel weird. That sounded vacuous but Gray's vocabulary didn't contain a word to describe how Natsu made him feel. He had had minor crushes even past relationships with both guys and girls but for some reason, they never did last long. Gray soon gave up trying to find a girl who didn't just seem to worship his social standard or a guy who didn't just want to fuck. Natsu didn't seem to be the type of person to judge others and was definitely not someone who was sexually experienced. Gray didn't think being popular was what made Natsu want him.

Gray silently cursed himself for jumping to conclusions again. He would have to think of a way to see if his feelings were one-sided or not. By now Gray had gotten home stripped naked and hopped in the shower. He let the falling water wash away his worries and cleanse him. Gray shut his eyes and couldn't help himself from picturing Natsu's face. He pictured that floppy pink hair, he imagined how good it must feel to caress those pink strands while locking lips with the green eyed boy. He imagined holding the taut body and forcing open Natsu's lips for their tongues to collide. Before Gray knew it he was stroking himself off to thoughts of that pink haired cook. He could've thought up naughty fantasies about Natsu but somehow thoughts of his mouth were enough to make him come after a few minutes of even thrusting. His grip softened as did his member and he cleaned himself up. Now in bed, Gray still thought of Natsu. He told him he would see him tomorrow and he still planned to but he was a nervous wreck. He had to apologize and confess his feelings straight up this time. He also had to find out whether or not his feelings were reciprocated. That was what worried him the most. Gray couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous about something, and over someone else liking him too! It was usually everyone else worried whether Gray liked them or not. Natsu was certainly something else. Gray was determined to make this work tomorrow, he wanted Natsu more than anything!

* * *

Natsu walked home that day too. He had messed up three orders and spilled two drinks as well as almost left without closing up. Gajeel had just about had it with him and told him to get his shit together, but Natsu couldn't help that his head was filled with thoughts of a raven haired boy who after so many years, finally took notice of him. He tried replaying the events of the afternoon in his mind.

Gray had returned his tag, Gray had teased him to kiss his wrist, Gray had grabbed Natsu's hand and then leaned into him. Why had Gray done those things? Could he actually like him back? As much as Natsu wished that were true he couldn't help feel just the thought of that was ridiculous. Gray was a year older than him, he was popular, he had dozens of admirers both male and female. The thought of Gray having feelings or even finding Natsu slightly attractive was just wishful thinking. He had to forget Gray, avoid him just like he had done the last three years. Natsu then remembered Grays words before dashing out of the diner.

 _"See you tomorrow."_

"Oh no," he thought. He couldn't face Gray after such an awkward event took place! What if Gray figured out Natsu liked him? Maybe that was what he was really trying to find out. "Oh my god," Natsu thought to himself. That was exactly what Gray was probably doing. Messing with him to see if he showed any response. Right then he felt stupid for even thinking Gray might like him for a second.

"Dammit, he saw me blush twice." This time, he said it out loud and startled himself.

He had gotten home and decided to go straight to bed. He smelled of meat and grease but didn't care. He stripped completely naked and pulled his bed sheets over and around his smelly body. Looking like a human burrito, Natsu blew a pink strand of hair out of his face, hands too busy clutching the blanket. He was never good with stress, he was probably going to stay home and sleep in tomorrow. Thinking of Gray had emotionally drained him. He hated this emotionally weak side of himself that always needed days off and long naps.

Sting often worried about him so when Natsu befriended him he tried extra hard not to act so depressed. Sting was the first real friend Natsu had. In junior high he was mostly a loner, then in ninth grade, he finally had Sting who introduced him to the Dragon Slayer Diner. The guys there weren't all as open as Sting but despite their cold appearance, all thought of Natsu as a friend. Even Gajeel who often bickered and got pissed at him. Natsu was like their little brother, so he decided not to skip school for Stings sake and his own too. Last time Natsu missed school without telling Sting, he had shown up scared to death at Natsu's front door. Natsu thought back to the time, he had fallen depressed then too. Whenever that happened it was hard to put up a tough face. Natsu didn't know why these emotional episodes happened, and he never told anyone about them he just had to be alone for a while...

But Natsu couldn't afford to do that anymore, not as often anyway. He would worry the guys too much and he didn't want to be a nuisance to the only guys who accepted him. Natsu finally managed to fall asleep and hoped he never woke up, sometimes the few hours of sleep he got was the only means of escape from the stress the real world brought.

* * *

Natsu spent the following day sleeping through classes and avoiding Sting as much as possible. He still felt a little down and couldn't risk causing his friend to worry about him. It was finally time to head home. Natsu was glad he took this Friday off of work so he could enjoy an afternoon completely to himself. Just as he reached the gates to the school exit he saw a familiar raven-haired boy standing off to the side as if waiting for someone. Natsu tried getting lost in the crowd of schooler's but Gray spotted him before he could make it and stopped him from going any further.

"Hey."

"Oh hey..." Natsu couldn't see a way to avoid conversation.

"Were you trying to avoid me just then?"

"Um, I don't know what you mean-"

"Its okay, can we talk?" Gray asked desperately.

Natsu looked at Gray, up to now he had avoided looking into his eyes. Natsu was surprised to see Gray's piercing blue gaze almost begging for him to say yes. He gave in.

"Yeah, sure."

Gray started walking in the opposite direction and Natsu followed. Gray must be heading for the parking lot, that's right he has a car. It was late November and it was already getting chilly outdoors. Natsu hated the winter but didn't mind the months leading up to it, he felt refreshed by the cool breezes that often picked at Grays' hair causing it to occasionally flow in the direction the wind was going. He found himself glaring at Gray walking too close to avoid bumping into him when he stopped walking.

"Ha-ha, sorry."

Gray just smiled back. He had walked Natsu to his car without saying a word and now, had no idea how to start a conversation. He looked at Natsu and his pink hair caught by the windy weather. Natsu was wearing a red jacket with his hands in the pockets of his school jeans. He looked a little bothered by the breeze and Gray had the sudden urge to hug him but he steadied himself.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday..." Gray began, "I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable but I did something really inappropriate so yeah, I'm really sorry."

Natsu was shocked. Apologize? Apologize for what?

"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything."

"I tried...I tried to kiss you, I shouldn't have done that, we had never even talked before and-" Gray stopped talking when he saw Natsu's expression.

"You really tried to kiss me?"

"Uh, well yeah. Wasn't that pretty obvious?"

Natsu felt like an idiot all over again. So Gray really was trying to kiss him. Dammit and he missed the opportunity to kiss Gray?!

"Let me give you a ride to work, you know just to show you how sorry I am."

"Listen, you really don't need to keep apologizing. Damn if I knew that that was what you were actually trying to do..."

"Yeah?!" Gray practically blurted out.

Natsu tried hard not to blush, "Nevermind."

Gray let it slide, although he felt like he needed more time to talk to Natsu. "Let me give you that ride anyway."

Natsu didn't protest and decided to let Gray drive him home.

"I took the day off so can you drop me off at my place?"

Gray smiled, "Sure!" Now he got to see where Natsu lived.

He felt guilty all over again, he sounded like a creep! But Gray couldn't help it. He started the car and backed out of the school parking lot, once on the road Gray decided to get it over with.

"So listen Natsu, I know we practically just met, I mean I know we've gone to school together since junior high because I recognize you but I really just learned your name yesterday and-"

"Make a right here, keep going two blocks." Natsu interrupted.

"Okay...so yeah I just wanted to say sorry again and that even though we hadn't talked before-"

"Left one more block." Natsu interrupted again.

Gray did as he was told but looked annoyed. "Anyways what I wanted to really tell you was that I felt-"

"Left again here."

Gray had had enough. He pulled over making a quick U-turn and parking inside a local store's empty parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked confused.

"Are you trying to make this hard for me?!"

Natsu was startled by the unexpected raise of his voice. He looked down at his shoes. He knew Gray had been trying to tell him something. Gray was most likely going to tell him yesterday was a mistake and that he should forget it. Natsu didn't want to hear that he had missed his one chance with Gray even if it was just an experimental kiss.

"Dammit, I'm sorry." Gray felt instantly bad for yelling.

Natsu looked up next to him, again this person who had done nothing wrong was asking for forgiveness.

"You keep saying sorry but you haven't done anything wrong." Natsu tried pointing out.

"No, I have, I tried kissing you yesterday because I couldn't hold myself back even though I had no idea how you felt. And now I'm taking my frustration out on you. The whole reason I wanted to get you in the car, was to tell you how I felt and see if maybe...you possibly felt the same..." Gray felt too embarrassed to look over at Natsu.

Natsu was utterly speechless. Had he heard right? Had he actually slept in and was having a dream right now?

"Well, don't just say nothing..." Gray whined finally looking over at a surprised looking pinkette with crimson cheeks.

"I...I..." Natsu's mouth couldn't form words let alone sentences.

Gray smiled softly, "you look cute when you blush."

Natsu's could have sworn his heart leaped out of his chest just then. He didn't know he was holding his breath until he choked out his next words, "I like you too! I have since junior high and-and I thought you were messing with me yesterday and I didn't know or-or else I would have tried kissing you too!" Oh god, Natsu felt his face become even warmer than before, but then he looked over and Gray, who to his surprise, was slightly blushing as well.

Gray undid his seatbelt and practically leaped at Natsu. He cupped one hand on Natsu's cheek and dug the other into his scalp, his hair was even softer than Gray had imagined. Natsu was shocked but his hands moved to hold Gray's hips as if out of habit. He suddenly felt grateful he decided to take a shower that morning, since he skipped one last night, and looked up at Gray and decided, this time, he would not act so timid. Natsu leaned in and pressed his slightly chapped lips onto Gray's who in response held him closer. After a few seconds, Gray pulled away and looked at Natsu. He saw yearning and a tears in his eyes.

Had he heard correctly earlier? Natsu liked him since junior high? Maybe that's what all the staring was...he decided he would ask Natsu another time. In the mean time Gray smiled down at Natsu.

"I was scared you didn't want to kiss me yesterday you know."

"I was scared you would never notice me..." Natsu responded.

Gray wanted to tell Natsu that he had noticed him years ago, that he had felt his gaze all this time from afar, and had even enjoyed it, just never thought anything more of it. But he decided that right now he just wanted to kiss Natsu, so he leaned in again and Natsu happily accepted another kiss.  
Gray drove Natsu home after that and neither said a word but both had a plastered smile on their face the whole rest of the way. When Gray finally drove up to Natsu's house they both got out. Gray walked Natsu to the door and Gray was about to say goodbye when Natsu reached for his wrist.

"Is it better?" Natsu asked remembering Gray's sprained wrist.

Gray smiled, "yeah actually, but maybe you should kiss it again."

Natsu laughed and said, "that was embarrassing yesterday." But kissed the same spot anyways.

"Can I have your phone number?" Gray had decided to ask Natsu since yesterday. He figured if Natsu didn't like him he would, at least, try to ease him into liking him. Now that wasn't a problem and he wanted Natsu's number to talk to him as much as possible.  
Natsu had no objection and they traded numbers.

"When can I call or text you?"

"Anytime you like but I work tomorrow from 10 to 12 in the morning."

"At that diner right? How about I pick you up after your finished working?'

Natsu smiled wildly and Gray say those big green eyes glisten with excitement. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, I want to see you so just give me a call." Gray kissed Natsu one more time, on the cheek this time.

Some how that made Natsu blush even harder than their kiss earlier. A kiss on the cheek was so sweet and thoughtful. He felt Gray press off his skin then watched him as he walked back to his car, got in and waved as he drove out of his driveway and into the street.

Natus pinched himself to make sure one last time, the last few mintues had not just been a dream. He laughed at himself and walked in his house feeling completely different than when he had walked in the day before. Yesterday he felt upset, confused and exhausted. Today he felt overjoyed knowing everything that just happened was real, yet feeling so surreal. He didn't shower or bathe that night either, but this time his reasons were time, he didn't want to wash away Grays touch orGrays lips, he wanted to feel those things lingering on his body forever.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Good morning text

_A/N: This was originally going to be a longer chapter but I really wanted to post and so here is the first half._

* * *

Natsu was walking to work admiring the way the morning breeze sent the smell of bread from the nearby bakery his way when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Natsu smiled down at the screen when he saw Gray's name on his notification bar.

 _Morning Natsu, just a reminder to call me as soon as your done with work :)_

Things still didn't make complete sense in Natsu's head. The past few days had felt like a rollercoaster. Gray had turned Natsu's world upside down, and he didn't mind it one bit. He was still trying to decipher what brought Gray to feel that way about him, and if he were to be completely honest he was having thoughts that maybe Gray was just playing him. Maybe Gray did this type of thing all the time and Natsu was simply his latest endeavor. Gray did have a couple of short-lived relationships after all, but even with those thoughts, he couldn't help feeling happy that Gray was giving him the attention he had dreamt of over last couple of years. He laughed at Gray thinking he could possibly forget to call him, honestly that boy had no idea how much Natsu truly adored him.

 _Morning, don't worry I won't forget ^.^_

After replying Natsu put his phone back in his pocket and turned a corner. He was almost arriving at the diner where he would be working for the next three hours. Those three hours he had worked on almost every other Saturday was going to seem like an eternity to Natsu. He desperately wanted to meet with Gray, he couldn't help wondering where Gray might take him. But he didn't spend too much time on the subject, Gray could take him anywhere he liked for all Natsu cared, all he wanted was to spend time with Gray.

Gray lay in bed smiling down at his phone receiving Natsu's text. He had no doubt Natsu wouldn't forget, he just needed an excuse to send a good morning message. He sighed and turned to lay facing the ceiling. Gray thought about how good something as small as a text message felt coming from Natsu. He wanted the next few hours to fly by already so he could break every speed limit from his house to the diner. He wanted to see Natsu and know more about that pink haired boy, and he simply had no patience. He wondered if Natsu was as excited as him. He wondered what the pinkette was thinking right now. Gray couldn't help start feeling restless, he felt himself quickly beginning to become obsessed. Before he had always felt empty, no one had ever made Gray feel so driven or strong about something. But Gray knew for a fact that what he felt for Natsu was overpowering and he had no intention of ignoring it.

It was finally twelve but as much as Gray stared at his phone nothing happened. He figured it was silly to think Natsu would call at exactly twelve on the dot so he waited by his phone another five minutes...then ten. Right, when it was about to become fifteen minutes and Gray was going to call Natsu himself the phone rang.

Gray tried not to sound like he had spent the past twenty minutes by the phone, "Hey."

"Hey, I'm finishing up and should be done soon."

"Cool, I'm on my way then."

* * *

Back at the diner, Natsu hung up the phone and tried to finish what he was doing as fast as he could. He knew he called Gray a little late and wanted to be ready by the time he pulled up.

"In a hurry?"

Natsu looked over his shoulder to find Sting watching him clean the last of the dishes.

"Yeah kinda, can you hand be that rag next to you."

Sting handed the rag to Natsu but stayed leaning on the counter next to where Natsu was drying dishes in a hurried manner.

"What got yourself a date?"

Natsu's cheeks turned slightly pink. Sting took notice of this immediately.

"Wait you do?" Sting had only been teasing before, Natsu had never even gone on a date before.

"Um, I don't really know if you'd call it a date..."

"With who?"

Sting seemed really curious and Natsu was a little uncomfortable but he guessed his friend had a right to know. "Gray," he tried not to sound as proud as he felt.

"Gray? Gray Fullbuster? The Gray Fullbuster you've been drooling about since junior high!?" Sting honestly found it hard to believe.

He had been friends with Natsu since the ninth grade, and since then he had known Natsu had feelings for Gray. Everytime Gray would walk into the same room as Natsu, his pink haired friend would eye the older boy like a lost puppy seeking an owner. Sting tried countless times to talk Natsu out of his foolish crush but Natsu always ignored him. In Natsu's eyes, Gray was a beautiful intelligent senpai. Sting personally thought Gray acted stuck up and had too many meaningless relationships for his liking. That's why he secretly felt grateful Natsu was too timid to confront him, he didn't like the idea of someone like Gray being with his loyal friend.

"Yeah, that must be me."

Natsu and Sting both looked at the raven haired boy dressed in all black who had just walked in and overheard the last of their conversation.

"Gray!" Natsu instantly perked up.

"Hey almost ready?" Gray asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Just let me get my jacket in the back."

Sting was left eyeing Gray. He didn't know how to feel about this. Up to now Sting thought maybe Natsu was kidding but that was obviously no longer the case.

"You're actually taking Natsu out?"

"Uh, yeah is that surprising?"

"Seeing as he's been in love with you for three years and you just happen to take notice, I'd say yeah, that's a little surprising, even to him I bet."

Gray didn't like how Sting's words seemed to be accusing him of something wrong. But before he got to respond Natsu popped out of a back room with a familiar red jacket now on.

"Ready," Natsu practically beamed.

Once Natsu was close enough, Gray leaned in and gave his cheek a peck. Natsu's cheeks flushed at such a sweet gesture in public and in front of his friend.

Sting looked just as surprised but not as pleased. "Natsu can we talk for a second?"

"Can't it wait, I was just about to-"

"No, it cant."

Natsu looked at his friend who to his surprise looked dead serious. "Oh okay...Gray-"

"I'll wait outside," Gray answered not looking too happy.

Natsu turned to Sting now, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you don't find Gray's timing a little weird?"

Natsu didn't know how to answer his friend. Was Sting accusing Gray of using him or was he just being himself and acting worried? He'd be lying if he said he hadn't suspicioned that before himself, but for some reason hearing the accusation coming from someone else made him mad.

"Gray isn't that type of person."

"And how do you know what type of person he is? How did you guys even start talking, and when because last I checked he didn't even know you existed."

Natsu hated being reminded of that..but it was true. Sting was making sense but he couldn't help feeling hurt, and the need to defend Gray.

"I dropped my name tag from the diner the other day and he came to return it, the next day he gave me a ride home and we exchanged numbers. Sting, you don't know Gray anymore than I do so you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I know someone like him wouldn't normally acknowledge someone like you."

Natsu couldn't believe Sting just said that, his chest began to hurt and he felt himself hold back tears. "Someone like me huh?" Natsu turned away from Sting and started for the exit.

Sting instantly felt regret, "wait, Natsu that's not how I meant it."

"I know how you meant it, it doesn't make a difference."

As soon as Natsu stepped outside tears fell and he tried wiping them away before Gray took notice. Gray saw what Natsu was attempting to do and was at his side immediately. The tears were gone but his eyes remained puffy.

"Natsu! What did he say?" Gray was more than ready to barge back in the diner and ask Sting himself but Natsu didn't allow that to happen.

"No, its fine, I'm fine."

"You're not fine you're crying!"

"I'm like this, just...can you please take me somewhere, anywhere let's just go, please." Natsu was practically begging towards the end.

Gray wanted nothing more than to break down and cry right alongside Natsu. His chest hurt from just watching him look like that but he decided, to go against Natsu right now wasn't the right call. "Fine, come on."

Gray held Natsu all the way to the passengers door which he opened and closed for Natsu. Once inside the car, he started it and backed out of the Dragon Slayer's Diner as fast as legally possible. By now Natsu had calmed down and was feeling totally embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm uh-"

Gray cut him off, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

Natsu really wanted to hug Gray, he was being so nice to him right now despite him acting like a total loser. "But I should tell you..."

"You don't have to explain yourself."

Natsu was grateful Gray was being so understanding but what he was trying to explain was his emotional problems.

"Thanks, Gray." Natsu decided to drop the subject for now.

Gray just gave Natsu a small smile and returned his attention to the road. He decided the faster he got to where he wanted to take Natsu the faster Natsu might cheer up. He would ask later about what happened and if Natsu wanted to talk then he would let him. Gray never got into fights with his friends but that was mainly because he didn't consider anyone a true friend. All these years he had a crowd follow him around and he didn't mind it because they kept him company, but as the crowd became bigger he only seemed to grow lonelier. No one treated him like an actual person, they all used him for their own benefit. When Gray saw Natsu showed interest in him he knew Natsu couldn't be doing it for personal benefit because he had been hiding his feelings and for so long too. Gray was certain Natsu was different and he wanted to show Natsu he was different too!

* * *

 _A/N: Leaving reviews really boosts me to continue writing so please leave any comments or pieces of advice. **Thank You!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	4. Chapter 4: A new (boy)friend

_A/N: I know this chapter took a while longer, to be honest, it came along very slowly because I had very little motivation. I really wanted to write but I forgot to mention my lack of will power. I'm going to try not to take too long writing_ up-coming _chapters even if that means they'll be shorter._

* * *

Natsu looked over at Gray. They had been driving for a while now and no obvious destination was in sight.

"Where are we going anyway?" Natsu asked.

"We're almost there." Was all Gray said with a slight smile.

They drove for a few more minutes until they reached an old building that stood three stories high and looked pretty run down. Every window was either shattered or covered by wooden plates. Most of the walls had writing and graffiti on them leaving little evidence that at some point they had actually been yellow. There was a sign with the words: Ur Elementry at the entrance of the property. Natsu was curious as to why exactly they were there but oddly enough Gray had a confident look plastered on his face and so Natsu decided to stay quiet for now.

Once they drove towards the back of the building where there was a parking lot and stepped out of the car Natsu decided to ask.

"Gray, what is this place?"

Gray ignored Natsu and reached for his hand. He caressed and played with the others fingers a bit before actually holding it. Then Gray began walking towards the crappy structure pulling Natsu along with him. They got to where the place began to be fenced in but they slipped through a whole big enough for both of them to crouch through.

"This is the elementary I attended as a kid." Gray finally explained.

"Oh, but why-"

"I used to have a friend here, I'm pretty sure he's the only actual friend I've ever had. His name was Lyon and we were placed in the same class every year so we got close."

By then the boys had walked into the old school and passed the front offices. They were heading down a hallway with desks abandoned here and there. There was also papers and pieces of fallen paint scattered on the floor where they lay amongst a layer of dust and dirt. It was evident the school had been abandoned for a while indeed.

"We were pretty wild. our teachers would always end up sitting us apart because we would talk to much. Of course, that was a mistake on their part since we would just end up secretly passing notes or yelling at each other from across the room."

Natsu smiled at the thought of Gray as a child acting so lively and with a friend, it seemed so out of character for Gray. When he looked over at Gray, though, he saw him giggling as he continued talking and forgot all about the Gray who from afar always looked uninterested and calm.

"Oh look here!" Gray had dragged Natsu into one of the rooms and escorted him to a bulletin board inside. Several papers with drawings were spread across the board and Gray pointed at one with his name sloppily written on it.

"The assignment was to draw yourself with your best friend. See this is Lyon"

Sure enough kid Gray had drawn himself with a white haired boy next to him. The drawing also had Gray's signature dark hair and both boys in the drawings wore a smile on their face as they sat at a swingset.

"You were quite the artist huh." Natsu teased.

"Hey come on I was like nine," Gray pouted cutely.

"I'm kidding," Natsu squeezed Gray's hand, "Where is Lyon now, are you still friends?"

Gray's previous smile faded away and Natsu instantly regretted asking.

"No..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay that's why I brought you here I wanted to tell you about him. The school announced they were being shut down due to a dept they couldn't pay off and so it was everyone's last year. Lyon's parents also told him he would be moving away after graduating. Naturally we were really upset and we got into a fight over something stupid, I think I yelled at him for not fighting his parents over moving and we had a falling out."

It both physically and mentally hurt Natsu hearing Gray sound so sad he wanted to wrap his hands around the pale teenager and never let go.

"You and Sting have been friends for a while now, right? Don't let something as stupid as I get in the way of your friendship...please, having someone to share things with is important and you should cherish it."

Gray let go of Natsu's hand then, "I really like you but I'll back off if I'm causing problems-"

"No!" Gray had been talking in almost a whisper and was startled by Natsu's exclamation. Natsu had also snatched back his hand in a death grip.

"Don't back off please don't! Gray, I like you too I really, really like you."

"But-"

"Sting was out of line okay! He was saying you were just messing with me but I know you're not like that. Okay? I know! And we can show that to him so please don't leave me I finally have you and...and if you really like me then what's the problem?"

Gray felt his cheeks flush but didn't care, "nothing's the problem I do like you and Natsu I promise I'm not and never will be just messing with you." Natsu felt relieved, "and you're not just something stupid Gray don't say that."

Gray picked up Natsu by his waist, which surprised the pinkette, and placed him on a desk nearby. Gray wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in giving Natsu a passionate and deep kiss. Natsu responded by deepening the kiss even more and squeezing the raven's waist closer to him. The boys moaned in reply and didn't stop to take a breath for a few minutes. Gray eventually pulled back gasping for air and settled for leaning into his partner resting his head on Natsu's shoulder while hugging his body. Natsu copied the gesture sighing into Gray's neck.

"Want to go swing on the swingset?"

Natsu laughed at the childish offer but followed Gray down to the children's park leading back outside of the school. Gray sat Natsu at one of the swings then hurried behind him to give him a hard push.

"Woah!" Natsu hadn't gripped the chains yet.

Gray giggled and kept pushing even when Natsu started telling him to slow down.

"Gray I'm getting butterflies!"

"That's the best part you wimp!"

Natsu lets go of one of the chains cupping his mouth trying to keep the acid from his stomach down. Gray took notice and stopped pushing as Natsu gradually slowed down.

"I get motion sick pretty easy."

Gray felt a little guilty so he sat on the swing next to the recovering pinkette and held out his hand. Natsu took Grays hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you."

Gray just smiled. He knew Natsu was thanking him for more than stopping the swing.

* * *

After leaving Gray's old school, they drove to a cafe Natsu had never been to. Gray told him he came here often since it wasn't well known and nobody from school could bother him there.

Gray ordered his usual iced latte and Natsu decided to get a hot chocolate with cinnamon and three vanilla chip cookies. Gray thought that their drinks suited their personalities really well and smiled to himself.

"That'll be $13.25," the lady behind the counter said. Both boys reached for their wallets.

"Let me get it," Natsu insisted.

"Nope, I'm getting it."

"I ordered more stuff so-"

Gray cut him off and looked at Natsu a little more seriously, "It's our first date and I want to pay so let me."

Both Natsu's and the employee's face reddened and Natsu's embarrassed reaction gave Gray enough time to pull out the money and hand it to the cashier.

After settling down at one of the booths sitting across from each other Gray decided to initiate a conversation.

"So Natsu...this was the actual place I planned on taking you. I know it's not much but I just wanted somewhere nice and quiet to get to know you better. I've technically known you for most of my life but I don't know a single thing about you."

Natsu still had a hard time believing he wasn't dreaming when Gray said things like that. "What do you wanna know?" He asked smiling and taking a sip of his drink.

"Anything, everything! Oh, I know tell me about your friends."

"My friends?" Natsu didn't know if he wanted to talk about them at the moment.

"Yeah forget about what happened earlier just tell me how you met Sting and any other friends you have. Please, I really want to know."

Gray had told him about Lyon so Natsu thought it was only fair if he told Gray about his own friends.

"Yeah alright, well let me see I actually didn't have friends until Sting came along last year. I don't know why he approached or decided to get acquainted with me, no one else seemed to want to but he did. He was my first friend and I'm really grateful for that. I met him at school when he transferred to our junior high in the middle of the year. He probably only talked to me because he was new and didn't know any better but he didn't stop talking to me so that was that. Then he introduced me to the Dragon Slayer Diner and I met the rest of the guys there. Gejeel you've met he's a bit of a brute at first glance but he's not a bad guy. Laxus basically owns the diner he's a bit scary but also a nice guy."

"Laxus? I know that name."

Natsu nodded, "he graduated a few years before us from Fairy Tail."

Gray just nodded and let Natsu continue.

"Rogue is Sting's childhood friend, you haven't met him but he works at the diner too he doesn't talk so much. Cobra is a little hard headed and Wendy might be underaged but she likes to help out on small things, you haven't met them either but Cobra goes to our school and Gajeel and Rogue are transferring soon."

Gray felt happy hearing about Natsu's many friends. He envied him even though he knew it looked like he had a lot more friends than Natsu, that wasn't true.

"How about you? Tell me about your friends."

Gray felt a little embarrassed. Natsu had told him all about his friends and Gray couldn't even name one.

"Um, actually Lyon was it," Gray responded sheepishly.

Natsu was confused. Gray practically traveled with a pack. Every class, every lunch he saw Gray with a crowd.

"But in school-"

"Yeah I know what it looks like in school, but none of those people are really my friends they hang out with me because I'm considered cool or popular or whatever. It's pathetic, I don't even know half their names."

Natsu was a little shocked. He couldn't believe Gray was telling him this. How could such a great guy like Gray not have any real friends? Were all those people from school really so fake?

"Not even one person? No one from the school or anything?"

Gray looked down and took a long sip of his latte, "no."

Natsu took a hold of Gray's hand that was resting on the table. He looked into those sad blue eyes in front of him and smiled.

"Well now you do, and as soon as I fix things with Sting I'm going to introduce you to the guys...as my boyfriend."

Gray couldn't help smiling widely at Natsu and blushing a bit.

"I-If that's okay with you..." Natsu quickly added.

Gray kept his smile and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "yes!"

* * *

The boy's had driven to Natsu's home and ended up laying on the L-shaped couch cuddling. Natsu had put on one of his favorite Disney movie's, _How to Train your Dragon_ , just because it was already in the DVD slot. Gray thought it was funny the way Natsu and dragons seemed to be a common combination.

They lay holding each other under a huge red blanket sprawled over the couch. Gray held Natsu's waist with one arm and his own head with the other while laying on his side. Natsu lay close to his raven's body, his back against his chest while holding the hand Gray also used to wrap around his lower body.

Neither boy thought anything could feel any more right. The way their body's fit together like missing puzzle pieces both offering comfort and completion for the other was stupefying.

Hour's ticked by and neither moved a muscle. Sometime during the movie both adolescents had fallen sound asleep and now lay unconsciously next to the other. The sound of even breaths filled the room and nothing else besides the sound of the television automatically turning off could be heard. Everything was peaceful and everything was good.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews will be a **big** help for motivation as long as I know at least one person is reading or enjoying this story I won't give up! Also, recommendations for up-coming chapters would be a great help. Tell me what you'd like to see or what I'm failing to do with the story so far. **Thank You!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	5. Chapter 5: A sweet awakening

_A/N: So I've decided not to give up on this story thanks to **mimiche3**. I was honestly so glad at least one person let me know they enjoyed this story. I would have regretted giving up on it but this chapter written up in probably under one hour goes to show I really do appreciate reviews. I couldn't write for like two weeks because I felt it was no good but if one person likes it then I'll always continue! _

* * *

The morning light seeped in and tugged at Natsu's eyelids from the window. He found himself in someone else's arms and unconsciously moved closer to the source of warmth. He finally opened his eyes and found a pale naked chest staring back at him. He moved his eyes higher to find a certain raven awakening and stretching without taking notice of the smaller body right next to him. As Gray's navy blue eyes came to meet Natsu's bright green orbs his mouth twitched upward.

"Goodmorning," he said as he finished stretching and went back to holding the pinkette.

Natsu let himself be held and responded by giving his boyfriends chest a soft kiss.

"Looks like I fell asleep."

"Looks like you got comfortable too," Natsu responded referring to Grays lack of clothing.

"I tend to undress in my sleep," Gray blushed.

"I'm not complaining," Natsu cuddled with Gray.

They spent another hour in the same position and let each other be held by the other. The whole time Natsu had thought back to the everything that had happened to him in the last few days. He didn't doubt it this time though the warm body next to him assured him that everything was anything but a fantasy. He hadn't felt so happy for a long time and wanted to stop questioning it.

Gray too was having similar thoughts. He thought he would never have to worry about not having close friends ever again. Who needed friendships when they could have something this good with just one person?

It was now 10 am and Natsu decided they had delayed breakfast long enough. But as he got up he noticed the arms wrapped around his waist were not loosening up.

"Where are you going," Gray said as he pulled Natsu back into his arms.

"I thought I'd make us some breakfast."

"Nah, stay here with me."

Natsu though Gray was acting childish but it was so adorable and cute. As cute as it was he really wanted to make Gray something to eat. He had been by the diner twice now but never ordered something.

"I want to treat you to some breakfast so let go you, big baby."

Gray whined as the stubborn pinkette wriggled out of reach. Natsu chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. He brought out some oil and a pan, cracked some eggs then started cooking some ham and bacon on another. By the time Gray made his way off the couch and over to the kitchen Natsu had a table set for two.

Gray could only gawk at how much food Natsu had set out for the both of them. There was orange juice as well as coffee brewing. There were the ham bacon and eggs cooked up just minutes before along with toast and butter. There was also pancakes and syrup set off to the side.

"I knew you worked as a cook but don't you think this is a bit much for just the two of us?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm a pretty big eater. In fact, you might want to start now unless you want the burnt bacon and toast."

Natsu was not kidding or overexaggerating when he said he was a big eater. The boy ate most of what was put out but he made sure to leave enough for Gray.

"Woah you weren't kidding," Gray said as he picked up the last piece of bacon before Natsu ate that too.

Natsu smiled back as he took a sip of juice. "Yeah...S-so how is it?"  
"The food," He added when Gray gave him a questioning look.

"It's actually really good thanks, sorry for staying the night, by the way, I hope that's not a problem with your folks or anything."

The younger of the two smiled he was happy Gray enjoyed what he made for him. "Nah, my dad isn't really around a lot he's a cop working undercover right now so I have the place pretty much to myself."

"Oh...dont you get lonely?"

 _'Yeah, all the time'_ , Natsu thought. "I like to work to keep myself busy."

"Won't your parents wonder where you are, though?"

"Actually, my dad's work requires him to be out of town a lot and well my mom died when I was younger so I guess I'm on the same boat as you."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It was a long time ago, and well I don't have a job but school keeps me busy."

Natsu understood why Gray had asked if he was lonely then, he must have felt the same way. "Do you...ever get lonely?"

Gray hesitated before answering but then smiled up at Natsu, "You know I don't think being alone will be a problem anymore for me _or_ you."

Natsu started blushing and smiled back, he couldn't help but agree.

Once they both finished their food they cleaned dishes. Gray took it upon himself do wash since Natsu had cooked and Natsu settled for drying although he argued with Gray to let him take care of the cleaning. As Natsu stood there touching hips with the raven as he dried one of the last cups he started wondering what would happen once they got back to school.

Gray noticed Natsu's expression turn serious and asked what he was thinking.

"Um, well w-what happens Monday? I mean would you want people to know were together or...?"

His question came out shaky and Gray was surprised Natsu even asked. Of course, he'd want to show his cute pink haired boyfriend off, how could Natsu think otherwise?

"Natsu how could I not want to show off my super hot boyfriend? I've got to let everyone know you're taken now." Gray didn't miss the color growing on Natsu's cheeks as he wrapped his hands around his waist and hugged him from behind.

Natsu was so relieved and embarrassed for asking in the first place. "I don't think you'll have to worry about other people wanting me," he laughed at the thought.

"Shut up you're hot and I want everyone to know your mine." Gray kissed Natsu's cheeks and turned him around so that they'd be facing each other.

Gray's words didn't help Natsu's growing colored cheeks. He looked into those blue eyes and saw that Gray meant what he said. He wanted to tell Gray what he had put aside in the car the day before but didn't want to ruin the moment. Choosing against having Gray pull away he leaned in and once again decided to put off telling Gray.

They kissed softly at first but it quickly became passionate and all thoughts became a blur. Neither thought about anything or anyone but the other as their tongues danced.

The next day Natsu and Gray entered Fairy Tail hand in hand and earned looks and glares from almost everybody. Although both felt a little embarrassed neither was ashamed. Natsu had practically broken the hopes and dreams of many boys and girls and Gray had surprised the entire school. When Natsu saw Sting he rushed over to him dragging Gray with him.

"I know what you think but I don't want to lose my best friend and I want to be with Gray so could you consider at least giving him a chance?"

Sting looked at his best friend practically begging for his approval. He had felt guilty the whole weekend about his fight with Natsu. He also felt losing Natsu would be worse than seeing him with Gray so he gave in.

"Fine, but the second I get a bad vibe from him I'm letting you know!"

Both Gray and Natsu smiled. For now, Gray had Stings blessing. He personally didn't care if Sting liked him or not but he was Natsu's best friend and that meant something. He would show Sting _and_ Natsu that he was more than capable of making Natsu happy.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviewing helps more than you probably think I won't give up as long as I know what at least one of you likes my stories. As always **Thank You!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	6. Chapter 6: A crush

It had been two months since Natsu and Gray started dating. The boys were getting closer and closer every day and Sting was warming up to Gray as well. Natsu and Gray had adjusted their schedules to spend the most time possible together. They would meet every morning at the front of the school if they had not stayed at each others house the previous night (which they often did). They would take turns walking each other to class and spent every minute in between periods, including lunch joined at the hip. Weekends were spent at each others house or out on dates when they could afford it.

Gray spent his days trying to spoil and please Natsu as much as possible. He held Natsu's hand if not wrapped it around his waist when in public and when they were alone he cuddled and hugged him as often as possible. He was happy even though Natsu complained he knew he didn't mean it and was only playing around.

Natsu hadn't had an episode during the whole two months and was feeling happier than ever before. He loved how caring and attached Gray was. He might seem clingy but Natsu didn't mind being held by Gray the slightest bit. This relationship was what he had dreamt of for years and he would do anything to keep it.

Sting was feeling a little mistreated due to the less time he spent with Natsu but he could tell Gray was making him a lot more happy. He still watched Gray but was starting to feel the raven wasn't so bad. Maybe this way Sting could get over being so attached and worried about Natsu all the time. If he were being honest he had the slightest crush on Natsu ever since they met. But Sting knew Natsu was hung up on Gray even since then so maybe now was a good time to try moving on.

Gajeel and Rogue had transferred to Fairy Tail just like Natsu mentioned and they've been attending for almost a whole two months. They seemed a little protective over Natsu as well but got to accept Gray since Sting and seemed to somewhat approve and he was, after all, the pinkett's best friend. Laxus and Cobra also accepted Gray. Laxus met Gray in person at the diner and had heard of him from Gajeel and the others. Natsu could finally relax completely after having all of his friends accept his boyfriend and it felt great to have their support.

* * *

It was Friday and Gray wanted to take Natsu out because they hadn't gone on a date in a while due to money issues. Gray got a job at the coffee shop he liked so much, to raise some money and finally had enough for what he wanted to do.

"Natsu what do you say about going out tomorrow?"

"Oh I'd really like that," Natsu started, "but I actually promised Sting we'd hang out this weekend," he finished, remembering he had plans.

The arms that previously held Natsu's waist dropped.

"You spent last weekend with him," Gray pouted.

Natsu laughed at his boyfriend's adorable yet childish expression. "I know, I'm sorry but we have been spending a lot of time together. I don't want him to feel lonely."

"What if I get lonely?" Gray asked in a seductive tone wrapping his arms back around Natsu's toned hips.

"Graaaay stop you know I can't resist!"

"Then don't babe," Gray whispered.

Natsu knew he couldn't give in or Sting was going to be stood up. He ran away from Gray's hold and rushed out the door grabbing his wallet and keys. "Sorry, Gray I can't stay see you later!"

Gray couldn't help laughing at his boyfriend's cute pink head disappearing behind the door. He sighed, though, he had been missing Natsu lately. He knew Sting had a right to hang out with his best friend but Gray had begun to feel a little intimidated. Natsu was his boyfriend and if Sting was keeping them from seeing each other for more than just over protective reasons then there was going to be problems. He tried not to dwell on it but decided he'd question Natsu when he got back just in case.

Meanwhile, Natsu met up with Sting at the diner. He still worked on most Saturday mornings even though Gray begged him to take Saturday's off so they could spend even more time together. He knew Gray got a job so he could cover costs for dates but he wouldn't let Gray cover every single one. After working their shifts Sting planned to go watch a movie with Natsu they had both been wanting to watch the latest action thriller movie.

After the movie, the boys decided to eat lunch at the restaurant near the theater. They were seemingly having a good time but later into their meal Sting stopped conversating and looked down at his food seriously. Natsu noticed his friends expression and asked if something was wrong.

"If I tell you something promise you won' t get mad or act weird afterward."

Now Natsu was a little scared. "Um, is everything alright?"

Sting took a deep breath, "Natsu we've been friends for a while but...I've kind of had some feelings towards you. M-more than friendly feelings..."

"Oh," was Natsu's expressionless answer.

"Hear me out, I would never have acted on them okay. I knew you were hooked on Gray and now your dating and I'm happy for you, really I am. I'm only telling you this because I sort of needed it off my chest and I plan on moving on soon so yeah...please don't hate me Natsu."

"I could never hate you Sting, I'm just surprised is all."

"I figured you would be, I hope this doesn't make things weird between us."

Natsu felt a little conflicted. He always thought of Sting as his best friend but hearing now that Sting felt more was a little hard to believe. Nevertheless, he couldn't hate Sting and he didn't want things to be weird either. "Nah were still good, you're still my best friend." Natsu gave Sting a reassuring smile.

Sting was instantly grateful to have a friend like Natsu. He was glad things wouldn't be too weird between them although Natsu would probably need a few days to take the information in.

They finished eating and headed their own ways, Sting to his own home and Natsu to Grays. When Natsu got home Gray was laying in bed watching some anime that was playing. As soon as Gray heard the door he looked up and smiled.

"Why hello, come back to finish what we started this morning?" Gray smirked.

Natsu shook his head with a smile but instead of greeting Gray headed to the bathroom. Gray frowned and followed Natsu to find him undressing. He watched Natsu strip off his clothing then turn to him when only his boxers were left.

"Sting told me he had a crush on me today."

Natsu had debated over and over in his head the entire way here whether or not to tell Gray. He decided to better be safe than sorry. He also though not mentioning this to Gray would be sort of like keeping a secret and definitely didn't want there to be any secrets between them.

"What!?" Gray couldn't believe it, no wonder he always wanted to hang out Natsu and worried as if Natsu was his!

"Gray please don't get mad he said he was moving on and that he's actually really happy for us."

"Is that why he didn't like me so early on when he didn't even know me?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that he's still my best friend and you're my boyfriend so please don't get mad."

Gray really wanted to get mad. He wanted to punch Sting for being so unfair and he wanted to keep Natsu from ever seeing him again. But looking into the slightly teary eyed boy in front of him made him forget his anger. He walked up to and hugged Natsu. He didn't care who found Natsu attractive or appealing. Natsu was his and Gray was Natsu's. He didn't need to worry about Natsu betraying him, he would never do that.

Natsu was relieved when Gray's body embraced him. The tears that were threatening to fall moments before were replaced with a smile. He felt truly lucky to have Gray he knew Gray wouldn't leave him over something so silly.

"So want to join me then?"

Gray only responded with kisses and Natsu took them as a yes. Gray took off his clothes in record time and urged them both in the shower. It's fair to say the boys had more than made up by the time they got out.

* * *

 _A/N: I know nothing much happened this chapter but I promise the next chapter(s) will have drama and be better! I'm trying to make these chapters semi-long but I'm also trying to post at least once a week. Every new follower and like to this story I get I get more motivated so **thank you** so much guys!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	7. Chapter 7: A change of events

_A/N: **I'm sorry** it takes me a while to update this story I procrastinate so much and end up writing it all in one day after two weeks of putting it off. But this chapter is what sort of puts the events for the next chapters in motion so enjoy even though nothing big happens till the next chapter._

* * *

Two boys walked hand in hand down the shops and restaurants of Magnolia. One pink haired the other a raven but both with wide smiles and cheerful auras. After they bought some lunch the young couple headed to a park where they knew they could have a picnic without being disturbed.

As they laid out the blanket and sat down Gray glanced at Natsu. His boyfriend looked happy but he knew he also seemed distracted lately.

"Hey, Natsu has something been on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

Gray didn't really want to bring the subject up but felt if Natsu needed to talk then Gray wanted to be the one he would talk to.

"After what happened with Sting, you seem a little distracted."

Natsu frowned. He was trying not to make it so obvious but Gray caught on fast. He didn't want to worry Gray or have to talk to him about something so awkward.

"Oh...yeah it's just weird you know. I don't want things to feel awkward but we've been avoiding each other since last week. "

Gray could tell Natsu seemed to be seeing a lot less of Sting. He liked it at the start since it meant he got more time with Natsu, but it wasn't time well spent if Sting was the one on Natus's mind either way.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

Gray regretted asking later. He didn't realize just how much Natsu had been thinking about Sting. He wanted to help him but really what could he do? He was the new boyfriend and Sting was the best friend, how could he think about how to help him when he'd never really had a best friend before. So instead of actually helping he ended up listening to Natsu talk for the rest of their date. It wasn't that he felt bad about the date not going as romanticly as he liked but that he had no way of helping Natsu.

Natsu talked about how he never noticed Stings feelings before. Did that make him a lousy friend? Did he hurt Sting for so long without even noticing? He couldn't help feeling that's what he must have done. He felt like an awful friend but didn't know how to fix it. He and Sting barely talked and avoided each other for the past week. They thought things wouldn't be weird and they weren't but that's only because they wouldn't be around each other long enough for it to get weird. He let these things spill out of him as he told them to Gray. When an hour passed he noticed he had taken up the whole date talking about Sting. He really needed the rant but now he had ruined a date with Gray.

"Gray I'm so sorry I ruined this date! It was really nice of you to take me out let's make it up tomorrow okay?"

"It's okay Natsu it wasn't ruined the food you bought was good and you needed to talk. I'll always be here to listen even if I can't be of much help."

Natsu smiled and held Gray's hand as they walked back to his house. He was happy Gray was acting so understanding but he felt he really did ruin the evening. As much as Gray asked to confide in him he knew he wouldn't do it while they were out again. Gray didn't deserve that.

"Tomorrow I'm working till four but I'll come back to your place okay?

Natsu felt worse because he couldn't make it up to Gray but decided he would try making it up a different way tomorrow night then. The dirty thoughts made him blush slightly. Despite being together for two months the boys hadn't had sex. Making out and groping each other got pretty intense when they were naked but neither let it get too far. Natsu thought maybe tomorrow he could finally show Gray he was ready.

The next day Gray worked till four just like he told Natsu he would be doing but just when he was getting ready to head to Natus place his phone rang. The unexpected caller made Gray hesitate to answer.

"Dad?"

"Gray I'm back in town for a week and I lost my keys are you home right now to let me in?"

"No I'm on my way, though...uh give me a few minutes."

"Alright see you in a few then."

With that, he hung up and texted Natsu he won't be coming home to him tonight. He hoped Natsu would understand but didn't want to bring up his father at the moment.

When Gray reached his apartment he saw a man that looked like him, raven hair and all sitting at his door. He took a moment to breathe in and out mentally preparing himself for spending a week with his father. Every time his father was home they'd argue and overall didn't get along very well. His father loved him but always seemed to have a problem with things Gray did.

"Hey."

"Gray hello how have you been?"

"Good," was all Gray said as he opened the door for him and his father to step inside.

Silver Fullbuster set his bags inside and then went back to the kitchen where his son stood.

"Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No that's alright I ate before getting here. Come sit with me." Silver motioned for Gray to take a seat in front of him at the dining table.

"Tell me how's school been? Anything interesting going on right now?"

Gray sighed as he took a seat. Every time his father came home after a couple of months he would sit and talk with Gray about school and things they normally wouldn't talk about. They usually ended up disagreeing on something Gray was doing and then a week later his dad would leave again.

"School is fine and nothing particularly new or interesting."

"Aren't exams coming up are you studying? Have you thought about what you'd like to take up as a career yet?"

Gray rolled his eyes this was one of the things they always argued about. Gray didn't find anything intriguing at school and he wasn't worried about deciding just yet, he still had a year to do that.

"I plan on studying for exams soon with a friend but as for my future studies, I'm still taking my time as I've told you before."

"That's the problem son I feel you'll spend too much time 'taking your time.' Don't end up like me having to live in such arrangments where you hardly get to see the person you love."

Gray looked at his dad but rather than sympathy he felt anger. Sure his dad loved him and he needed to work to support the both of them. But it's not like he called him whenever he got a chance. He barely checked up on Gray, not even a text message. And it's not like he couldn't quit and take up another job. But that didn't matter anymore they got along better the longer he was away anyway and they've both had their separate routines for years now.

"If you don't need anything then I'll be going to bed."

"You're not going to tell me about your new friend?"

Gray stopped and turned back to his dad. How did he know?

"I saw a new toothbrush in the bathroom and there's a lot of clothes around here I know isn't yours." His dad responded as if reading Gray's thoughts.

"It's just a friend he comes over often so he likes leaving stuff around. Not a big deal..."

"Not a big deal? So he's just a friend nothing more?"

"Yes dad just a friend so can I go now?"

Silver looked at his son and knew he was lying but let him go for now. He had a week to talk to him and he was tired from traveling so he gave up for tonight.

Gray took a quick shower and headed straight for bed. He always felt having his dad around was exhausting. His dad never really accepted him being bisexual. Silver didn't disown Gray or anything but he always urged him to try finding a simple, normal life. To pick something to study then earn a living to keep himself busy and then maybe finding a wife to have kids. But Gray didn't care much for women he honestly preferred guys and as for studies he was at a total loss. He decided not to tell his father about Natsu at least for now. It would make things much easier, they had enough to argue about. Either way, this would be over within a week then his dad can go back to work and Gray could go back to Natsu.

Thinking about Natsu reminded him that he messaged him earlier. He read Natsu's response from an hour ago.

 _Is everything alright? I'll see you tomorrow right?_

He didn't like worrying Natsu but he didn't want to talk about his father either.

 _Yeah everything's fine something came up I'll see you tomorrow_

 _Oh alright goodnight Gray 3_

 _Night Natsu 3_

* * *

Natsu frowned back in his own house. Gray was holding something back but he didn't want to push him. If something came up then Gray would tell him tomorrow. He looked up at his ceiling like he used to when he had a bad day. Today wasn't a bad day he just wasn't spending the night with Gray, something he had gotten used to. He felt himself start to want to cry for no apparent reason. Gray didn't abandon him he was just busy. So why was he starting to feel so lonely like he used to get?

He thought of Gray, of seeing Gray tomorrow that's what kept him from breaking down. He wouldn't have an episode, not tonight. He wouldn't let that happen when he had someone like Gray. He should feel lucky, happy, grateful even! So he stopped acting so weak and went to sleep.

The next day Natsu received an unfortunate text. Rather than spend the day with Gray he would have to wait for Monday.

 _Natsu I'm really sorry but I'm busy today too, I'll see you Monday okay? Don't be mad..._

 _I'm not it's okay Gray, we'll talk Monday._

Gray wanted to believe those words but he felt super guilty for leaving Natsu without and explanation. Monday he would try clearing things up about his dad. Today he had to spend some time with his father, he hadn't seen in four months.

"You didn't have important plans with that friend of yours did you, Gray?"

"No let's go but tomorrow I have school so let's not be out too late."

"Of course."

So with that Gray and his father left to spend some father and son time they both felt they needed while Natsu stayed home.

Natsu stayed in bed all day. He thought about Gray and what he was doing but nothing came to mind it just worried him Gray wasn't spending time with him on purpose. What if Gray didn't want to spend time with him because he talked about Sting on their date? That also made him think of Sting. He couldn't call or hang out with Sting just yet either. He wouldn't risk going to the diner because that's where Sting most likely was if not with him. He felt stuck but could do nothing about it.

* * *

 _A/N: Things start to get dramatic the next chapter so, please let me know what you think of this one and keep looking forward to the next one._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters_**


	8. Chapter 8: A breakdown

_A/N: Hello! Here is a chapter finally posted on time with no delays I hope you enjoy this chapter as things start to get complicated with Natsu and Gray's relationship._

* * *

Monday came around and Natsu finally got to see Gray. He wanted to ask a dozen questions but decided he'd save them for later. Right now he felt like he really needed a hug. So as soon as he spotted Gray walk in through the school gates he ran forth and proceeded to tackle the raven in a bear hug.

"Woah haha miss me that much?" Gray asked squeezing Natsu back.

Natsu backed away from the hug with flushed cheeks. "Sorry um...yeah I just got a little excited."

'So cute!' Gray thought to himself. "Come on let's get to class."

Hand in hand they walked to class. The day was spent fairly normal but when they saw each other again during lunch Natsu decided he'd try asking Gray about the previous day.

"Gray...you said you were busy yesterday, was everything alright?"

Gray knew Natsu would eventually ask about what happened the day before, but he was hoping it could just slip the pinkettes mind. He didn't want his father being a problem or a secret but he didn't want Natsu to be bothered by him either.

"Yeah sorry about that, my father is in town for a month," Gray said as he put down the milk he had been sipping.

Grays father? Why couldn't Gray have just messaged him that over the phone yesterday? It wasn't a big deal, all along Natsu thought Gray had been avoiding him.

"Your father? Is that why you couldn't spend the night?"

"Yeah and I won't be able to for the rest of the week either. Sorry, it's only a week then he'll be gone again."

"That's alright it's your dad you should spend some time with him."

"It's a pain in the ass but you're right. Although I would much rather spend my time with you, you know that right?"

Natsu smiled into Gray's hand that was cupping his cheek, "I know."

Natsu had actually been questioning that, though. He was happy Gray told him what he really needed to hear at the moment. He made a note to try not to question Gray again, he should know better.

At the end of the day, Gray and Natsu walked out of the school together. They had been holding hands but when Gray spotted a familiar vehicle parked across the street he let go of Natsu's hand causing the other boy to look at him with a questioning look.

Gray didn't know how to answer the question Natsu's face was asking him at the moment. He could only focus on his father walking over to them now.

"Afternoon Gray," Silver spoke as he walked up to the boys obviously standing too close to be just friends.

"Dad hey, uh why are you here."

"I saw you left the car at home and I had some free time so I thought I'd pick you up. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Natsu was confused but decided to introduce himself since Gray seemed to be taking to long.

"Hi, I'm Natsu," he said as he shook Silver's hand.

"Hello, Natsu I see you have the etiquette my son here lacks. I'm Silver, by the way, calling me makes me sound old."

"That's because you are old," Gray said interrupting Natsu's chuckle.

"You're being so cold son, and here I was about to invite your new friend to dinner. What do you say Natsu?"

"He's busy."/"I'd love to!" Both boys said simultaneously.

Silver smirked at Gray, "Sounds like Natsu will be joining us."

Much to Gray's displeasure the three made their way to the car but Gray never took Natsu's hand back. Natsu frowned trying to ponder why Gray was acting so weird. Could it be he was still in the closet with his father?

The drive only took a few minutes but Natsu thought it felt like forever. He felt about ready to let the acid in his stomach spill over.

"He gets motion sickness easily I'll take him up to my room so he can lay down," Gray said once they pulled up to their driveway.

"Alright I'll cook up a quick dinner is he allergic to anything?"

"No, he'll eat anything with meat."

Natsu was half dragged half carried by Gray up the stairs. When they reached the top Gray tripped over the last step which caused Natsu to fall over with him and land on his chest.

"Ow, oh Natsu how can someone so small be so heavy!"

"Shudup," was the only thing a still groggy Natsu managed to get out.

After much struggling and little help on Natsu's part, Gray managed to flop him onto his bed. Gray then collapsed on the floor exhausted from having to lug Natsu all the way up to his room.

"Gray?" Natsu spoke from the bed.

"Yeah, Natsu."

"Does your dad not know you're bi?"

Gray didn't answer right away. He didn't want to but he knew it would make things a lot easier, so for the first time ever Gray lied to Natsu.

"Yeah...he doesn't know," the second it came out of his mouth Gray regretted it.

"Oh," was all Natsu let forth.

Before Gray could say anything else Silver called them down to eat. Natsu got on his feet and helped Gray off the floor pulling him towards the meal he could already smell.

On the table were steak and mashed potatoes. Natsu drooled and Gray told him to stop gawking or he wouldn't get any.

"This is delicious thank you for the meal!"

"Thank you Natsu so tell me are you and Gray close friends?"

Natsu sipped at his drink not knowing how to answer giving Gray enough time to answer for him.

"Dad you're going to make our guest uncomfortable."

"Are you sure, it looks like he's been comfortable here for a while. He's practically moved in."

"Dad!" Gray yelled.

Now Natsu was nervously blushing, "D-did I leave stuff around?"

"Natsu it's fine my dad's being rude I'm sorry."

"You're the one being rude you don't plan on telling your father you have a boyfriend. Furthermore, you find the time to have a boyfriend but decide to put off your studies?"

"Dad! We seriously can't talk about this later?"

"No you need to have priorities, having a boyfriend is not one of them." Silver said elaborating the 'boy' in boyfriend.

Natsu sat quiet and confused. Sure Silver was basically telling Gray to dump him but Silver didn't seem in the slightest fazed by finding out his son had a boyfriend and that bothered him. Natsu's own dad was accepting but was also surprised when Natsu came out.

"Sorry to um...interrupt but aren't you going to say something to your son coming out..."

"Coming out what are you...you mean Gray being gay? I've known for years, Gray came out to me when he first found it out himself. That's not the issue, the issue is Gray not being serious about his future."

Natsu got quiet again. He wasn't understanding something. Didn't Gray say his dad didn't know about him being bisexual?

"Natsu I'm taking you home come on."

Before Natsu had time to think any further or even respond Gray dragged him outside by the wrist.

"Natsu what I told you earlier-"

"Why did you lie?"

Gray saw the hurt in Natsu's eyes and the waiver of his voice. "Natsu I'm really sorry I-I I just thought it would make things easier, my dad he-"

"Doesn't want you dating me," Natsu cut Gray off again.

"Basically..." Gray saw the frown appear on Natsu's face. "But not you in particular just guys in general."

"But still you...you didn't want to tell him about me..."

"Natsu please you wouldn't understand my dad is always pressuring me to study and he won't accept you."

"I don't care if he does I only need _you_ to accept me, Gray."

"And I do it's just hard sometimes because you're so carefree of everything and I question if we should even be together because-"

"You don't think we should be together?!" Natsu couldn't believe Gray had said those words. They hit him right in the chest and he tried hard not to let the tears he was holding back fall. Had Gray been questioning their relationship the whole time? Natsu thought he was being so careful he had tried hard every day not to screw up. He was anything but carefree he worried more than anything he was doing things wrong.

"What no! Natsu that's not what I meant to say! Ugh, you just DONT understand okay!" Gray's words came out harsher than he wanted them to.

Natsu couldn't say anything at Gray's outburst. He found himself about to cry but it took all of his power not to break down in front of his already upset boyfriend.

"Dammit, I forgot my keys inside just...just wait here okay."

Natsu didn't hear Grays words instead he heard his own heart beep speed up and his pulse quicken. He felt the tears he had tried so hard to hide finally fall as Gray turned his back and a small sob came out. Then his feet moved. They rushed him past stop signs and across streets until they landed him on his front steps. He was out of breath and tired from the run but his heart still ached. He couldn't stop crying and sobbing the whole way. He felt himself fall into the emotional void he'd tried so hard to avoid the past few months. Thanks to Gray it hadn't been hard but now Gray wasn't around and from what he understood he didn't want him around. He fell to his knees still not fully recovered from his sprint. As he tried to catch his breathe the negative thoughts that so often consumed him before started to surface once more.

"No, not now!" He yelled at himself as he carried his tired body over to the kitchen. He scrambled through one of the cabinets until he found a prescription bottle. Desperately he tried opening it as fast as he could only to find there were no more pills inside.

"Fuck, no no no why now!?"

He needed some control he couldn't let his emotions take him over again. He was tired of letting that happen. Hesitantly Natsu picked up his phone and called the only other person he trusted as much as Gray. Normally he would never allow anyone, even his best friend to see or hear him when he was like this. But Natsu was desperate he didn't want to hurt he still felt he could avoid breaking down completely.

A few minutes later Sting was marching through the door without even knocking and into the room Natsu was in. Sting heard just how sad Natsu sounded over the phone he knew something was wrong. He got even more worried when all Natsu managed to say was "Please come over." Forget the awkwardness, right now his best friend needed his help for whatever reason.

"Natsu what's wrong? Why are you crying!?" Sting asked as he walked in on Natsu crying on his knees.

Natsu saw the amount of concern in Stings face and regretted calling him immediately. "I...Gray...w-we...he got mad and I."

Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence because the whole time he had been talking, Sting was hugging him and trying to calm him down but nothing worked. He saw Natsu breathing heavy and start shaking he had to do something to snap Natsu out of it. Then without really realizing what he was doing right away Sting leaned in closer to Natsu and kissed him.

Natsu's eyes widened and his tears slowed but still trickled down his face. He pulled away from Stings lips too shocked to say anything. Sting couldn't seem to find an explanation either.

"Natsu I-I...e stuttered.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu finally managed to ask.

"I just couldn't calm you down I'm sorry...I-I'll go..."

"No! Sting...we can talk about it later okay. I really need my best friend right now."

Sting felt awful. Natsu had called him over to help not kiss him. He probably just made things worse, he really hoped he didn't. Natsu must think he was a horrible friend.

"Sting I need to tell you something..."

"Okay, Natsu you can tell me I promise I'm here as your friend," Sting said trying to get passed what had just happened.

Natsu found it hard to talk all if a sudden, "Me freaking out like that...i-it happens every now and then."

Sting was confused, "What? What do you mean?"

Natsu looked away, at anything but his friends concerned eyes, "I mean it used to happen a few times a month but I haven't had an episode since I got with Gray...until today that is..."

Sting couldn't believe his ears. Natsu had been breaking down like this a few times a month, "Why didn't you ever tell me about it!?"

"I couldn't," Natsu protested.

"What the hell Natsu I'm your best friend! There's nothing you can't tell me. How am I suppose to know how to help you if you never tell me about these things!?"

"Please Sting, please don't yell...just don't yell at me..."

Natsu looked about ready to cry again and Sting mentally punched himself for getting mad. He should be comforting Natsu not making it seem like it was his fault.

"Sorry Natsu, I'm sorry." Sting hugged his best friend again.

Natsu went on to tell Sting about his emotional breakdowns and how he didn't know how to control them. He confessed to taking sleeping pills in the past every time he felt himself start to lose control because it was the only way he could stop the episodes from progressing.

"Natsu you shouldn't do that! God Natsu why couldn't you just tell me. I'm so sorry!"

Natsu didn't know why Sting was saying sorry everything seemed to be his fault. "It's not your fault Sting I screwed up today..."

"Hey don't worry about that now. Gray seems like a nice guy as much as I hate to admit it. You guys will be alright."

Natsu didn't know if what Sting said was true be he decided to believe him at least for now so he could rest. Tomorrow they would deal with the aftermath...

* * *

 _A/N: So I'm not sure if it came out exactly like I wanted it to but let me know what you think ^,^_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters_**


	9. Chapter 9: A Fight

_A/N: I'm actually not sure if this is late or not. I'm writing this on my phone on a boat to make it up just in case it is indeed late. **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Gray woke up feeling the same way he felt going to sleep last night. Very anxious and slightly worried. After he grabbed his keys he had walked back out only to find Natsu wasn't there anymore. He frowned, had his outburst been too much? He argued whether to follow him home or give him time to cool off. In the end, he decided to give Natsu some time. He was probably really mad at him and with good reason too. He only hoped Natsu wasn't feeling too bad and that this wouldn't result in the end of their relationship. He would visit him tomorrow and make sure Natsu was alright. And if the time came where he would have to beg Natsu for forgiveness, he would practice getting on his knees.

And so that morning as planned Gray got up determined to see Natsu. As he made his way to Natsu's, Gray thought about what to say and how to apologize. He needed to make sure Natsu understood just how much he really was sorry. He never meant to hurt him and surely Natsu must, at least, know that to be true. But what if that wasn't enough? What if Natsu decided Gray wasn't worth it anymore? Gray suddenly became overwhelmed with doubt. He found himself walking faster until he was practically jogging to Natsu's home.

At the door, Gray was in too much of a rush to knock. He didn't even notice the door being unlocked probably wasn't normal. He rushed in hoping to find Natsu in the kitchen but when he didn't he moved on to the living room. That's when Gray wished he hadn't. He felt his breath hitch and something on his chest start to ache. With sad eyes, he took in what was laid out before him.

Natsu lay on the couch held by Sting's arms under a blanket. Natsu looked like a mess and Gray noticed tear stains although he was seemingly asleep. Sting, on the other hand, was awake and combing through locks of pink hair comforting his best friend.

Gray still stood gawking when Sting became aware of his presence, "Gray!?"

Gray didn't feel like talking especially not to him and he wouldn't bother talking to Natsu anymore. Natsu seemed to be doing just fine without him. All of his previous determination disappeared, of course, he would call Sting, Gray should have known this is what Natsu would do. Sting was his best friend and Sting cared for Natsu even more than was necessary for a best friend. Gray was sure they had made up last night and no doubt Sting took the opportunity to make his move on Natsu. Honestly, Gray was furious but he had to admit he would've done the same thing if roles were reversed.

"Take care of him okay?" Gray spoke in almost a whisper.

"What? Gray listen it's not what it looks like, Natsu-"

"I know Sting I'm not going to stick around where I'm neither wanted or needed. Just please care for him." Gray was giving up.

After seeing Natsu's tear stained face in Stings arms he had lost it. He knew if Sting made his move on Natsu last night Natsu had to be crazy not to take him up instead of Gray. But much to his surprise his words were met with an angered response.

"You idiot would you listen! I can't take care of Natsu the way he needs to be taken care of, only you can do that. As much as I love him he doesn't love me the same way. You happen to walk in on me comforting him but that was all."

Sting was practically yelling his angry words, "He loves you, Gray, so you better stick around to love him back."

Natsu had been stirred awake from the voices but hadn't made out any of the conversation being said. He felt Sting's body near him on the couch, no longer holding him, though. Then he opened his eyes to find Gray looking at them with a confused expression aimed towards Sting.

Suddenly he realized what most likely was happening and got scared, "Gray! This isn't-"

"It's okay Natsu I already explained everything," Sting interrupted him.

"E-everything?" Natsu still looked worried.

Sting looked over at Natsu with a reassuring gaze, "okay so I guess not everything you'll have to do that yourself."

Natsu looked relieved but Gray was all the more confused. Something was being left out, what did Natsu have to tell him?

"We'll talk later Natsu...Gray we'll probably need to talk later too…" and with that Sting left.

Gray looked at Natsu and Natsu at Gray, then silence. Both boys held sorrowful gazes towards the other but neither spoke.

Then at the same time, they finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 _A/N: This will, of course, be continued in the next chapter I felt this one was long enough when I was on the boat but sorry I just noticed it's quite short. Let me know what you though and what you think will happen next in the reviews. I already wrote the next chapter though I just won't post in until a few days._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters_**


	10. Chapter 10: A confession

_A/N: I decided to write this the same day and so enjoy this early chapter actually on time :) I would have posted it even earlier but I forgot I wrote ahead._

* * *

Gray and Natsu both stood a little flushed at having apologized at the same time. Silence consumed them again when they stopped to not interrupt each other.

Gray decided to speak up finally. "Natsu I'm really really sorry. You were right I shouldn't have lied and we can deal with my father later but right now I really hope you can forgive me. B-because when I thought about losing you and t-then finding you with Sting...that really hurt."

Natsu watched Gray as he confessed how he felt. Natsu felt tears once more start trickling slowly down one cheek. But Gray stopped them with his hand.

"Please don't cry I hate making you cry."

Now Gray was watery eyed and tears fell from his eyes too, having to watch his adorable boyfriend cry was torture.

"I forgive you, Gray, I got insecure and overreacted, I'm sorry too," Natsu looked away in shame.

Gray was ecstatic that Natsu forgave him. That meant maybe Natsu really did love him. Neither boy had said the L word to each other but Sting had hinted Natsu loved Gray more than once. Gray noticed each time but didn't bother asking about it. They would each say it when they felt it was comfortable and appropriate. He wouldn't rush anything that didn't need rushing.

Gray smiled wiping his tears away but noticed Natsu's expression. Not all was good, Natsu still hadn't said anything like Sting mentioned he would. He just wanted to see Natsu smile, so he leaned in and tried kissing his sad pinkette.

Much to both Natsu's and Gray's surprise, Natsu pushed away. Now Gray looked sad and Natsu turned away from him looking ashamed.

"Natsu what…? Are you still mad?"

Maybe Natsu forgave him but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't still upset.

"N-no that's not it, I-it's just…" Natsu struggled to speak. He just felt so guilty. How could he explain to Gray that while he was worried Sting had kissed him? It didn't mean anything and Natsu weren't the one to initiate things but he still felt it was his fault for calling Sting when he knew the other harbored feelings for him.

"I was upset last night...and I couldn't talk to you so I called Sting. I-I just didn't want to be...to be alone, I just couldn't."

Gray interrupted Natsu not meaning to, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't mean to leave you alone I really didn't."

Natsu smiled weakly, "I know Gray."

Gray let Natsu finish, "When Sting got here he couldn't calm me down and...and so...Sting kissed me."

Gray was honestly shocked. At first, he wasn't mad just perplexed. Sting had already explained he was just comforting Natsu but he didn't mention the kiss. Did he have ulterior motives?

"He didn't really mean to, he just panicked! I pulled away okay? I pulled away Gray!" Natsu was desperately trying to get the negative assumptions out of Gray's head.

But Gray had already thought them and he didn't like it. He didn't like that his Natsu was kissed by anyone but himself especially Sting.

Natsu was crying again, "Gray please don't be mad, please I-"

Natsu was interrupted by a pair of lips. Gray's hands clasped both his cheeks and as his thumbs dried his tears, he moved to be right on top of Natsu. Gray was kissing him. No tongue no roaming hands just an honest kiss. And Natsu could feel just how much meaning it held for them. He felt just how much Gray cared and maybe...maybe even loved him through that kiss. When Gray pulled away he looked deep into Natsu's green eyes that had been crying just minutes before.

"I'm not mad. I love you Natsu and it makes me happy you pulled away. It makes me glad that even after I screwed up last night you chose me. Thank you, I promise I'll choose you too, whenever you need me too I'll choose you."

Natsu was speechless. He was shocked once again by Grays words. Gray had just told him how he himself felt for the other but didn't have the balls to say.

"G-Gray…"

"You don't have to say it back. And you don't have to feel it right now either. Well, take our time, like we've been doing. I was ready and it is how I honestly feel."

They were sitting on the couch in a hug and Gray was holding Natsu as close as possible. He looked straight into Natsu's eyes as he spoke every word and showed through his own that they weren't just words. He truly did mean them.

"Gray I love you too, and I've known for a while."

They kissed again, this time, Natsu initiating it. The kiss was sweet and sincere and short. But there was no need for it to last any longer or get any more physical. They both knew they still had to talk some things out and that was okay, they would work through it.

* * *

 _A/N: These past few chapters though on time have been shorter I apologize. Let me know which you prefer shorter yet more frequent chapters or longer chapters that take a bit longer for me to upload via PM or Review._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters_**


	11. Breaking The Ice Ch11

_AN: So this is probably one hell of a disappointment if the size of this chapter did not already give that away. This story was my first multi-chapter and I can say with much displeasure it was a failure. I lost all motivation and this ending was the result. You guys don't deserve this and neither does the story, that's why I'm taking a hiatus to make sure this won't happen again. The only good news I can supply you guys still reading this story is that I am going to be writing a new longer multi-chapter while on the hiatus, it's actually why I'm going on hiatus. I won't be posting any material unless I am completely or almost done with writing it. I've had this solid idea for a NaruSasu fanfic going on in my head for a while now. I'm very excited to write it and upload it when I'm done. I'm sorry it won't be Fairy Tail to make up for this shitty story but I can assure you it will be better than this. So wish me luck and again I can't express how sorry I am with the turn out of this fic._

* * *

Over the next week, almost all problems were resolved. Gray had talked to Sting and the misunderstanding was taken care of. Sting apologized and Gray didn't feel like fighting anymore, unnecessaryry battles.

"I still don't want you thinking I won't check on him every now and then," Sting made it clear.

"That's understandable but same goes for me."

Gray's father was also no longer an issue. After a long night of talking Silver and Gray agreed that if Gray took up a study by the end of sophomore year Natsu wouldn't be a problem. Everything looked up and Natsu even agreed to see someone about his episodes. When Gray had heard about them he had hardly given Natsu a choice.

"Natsu it's non-negotiable. We care about you and you can do it at your own pace but not alone."

That had, of course brought the pinkette to tears but he agreed nonetheless.

Gray and Natsu would still have to grow as a couple but they understood each other more than ever and would continue to grow for a long time.

* * *

AN: I KNOW! I'm so sorry I can't begin to apologize but I had to finish this so I could mve on. Thank you for your support and hopefully you'll keep supporting me...good bye for now.

 ** _Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or Any of the characters_**


End file.
